


Daisy May Fart

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Daisy and May/Haruka realize that they look and act quite similar... which leads to a flatulent affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy May Fart

It was a beautiful day in the Hoenn region, with well known Pokemon Coordinator, May/Haruka, was walking around, when she stopped, seeing Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans towards the rainy Route 120.

"Oh my..." May exclaimed as she got a good look at Daisy, not only liking how she looked, but noticed the similarities in hair. "You're the tomboy princess from Sarasaland, aren't you?"

Daisy noticed May glancing at her as she smiled, placing her hands on her hips as she nodded her head. "That I am! And you must be May! How can I help ya?"

May slightly blushed as she brushed back her brown hair, unsure how to get her point across due to bumping into a famous farting female. "Well, I noticed how sexy you look in your sporting events, as well as party outings... and you have a pretty big butt."

"One that farts a truckload of ass gas." Daisy proudly boasted as she kept on farting, her bassy butt blasts puffing up the back of her brown stained orange jeans, with the fart filled princess wearing her typical yellow shirt.

May snapped her fingers as she felt a rumble in her stomach. "Say... you think we can... fart together...?"

Daisy's eyes lit up. "No way. You have a large amount of gas, too?"

To prove it, May turned around and lifted up her shirt, letting Daisy get a good look at her biker shorts as May grunted, letting out a beefy amount of bubbly farts. Daisy happily laughed as she fanned the air with her right hand, impressed by May's wet, trumpet like farts.

"Peeyew! All right, Hoenn gal, you proved your gassiness!" Daisy stated as she wrapped her right arm around May. "Let's fart around..."

And thus, Daisy and May both farted in harmony, having different types of poots emitting from their flatulating rears. Meanwhile, another gassy girl, Toadette, was doing some exploration of the Hoenn region, having seen Daisy hook up with May as she gasped.

"Oh goodness! Daisy managed to hook another farting gal before me!" Toadette exclaimed, being sad that Daisy had yet to ask the mushroom girl to a personal fart off, with the pink clad mushroom girl having a humanoid appearance as she was dropping pants pooping toots in her brown stained, tan colored shorts.


End file.
